


Philoaster

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [586]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scribbles97 askedJohn, Alan and first love





	Philoaster

It’s late at night, the first time. Alan still remembers it so clearly, blinking awake and kicking back the sheets.

John had shushed him then, but now he just holds up a finger to his lips with a little wink, a secret game just the two of them play when the rest of the house is asleep.

In the tropics, bare feet are possible even this late at night, and they steal silently across the house and pass bedrooms full of snores and sighs. The night air is full of rich scents, green and wet and lush. It had been pouring all through dinner, but now the sky was rain-washed clear.

John has the telescope, the one passed to him from dad who got it from grand-dad, and he sets it up with a practiced touch. They don’t need a torch now, after so many nights spent on this roof. Above them, the skies span around their axis, dancing and teasing and twinkling and enticing them upwards.

Tonight, they stay until Orion starts to sink towards the west, and the dew begins to seep into their pajamas. Alan is satiated and sleepy, full of myths and maths and the stories John had told as he’d guided Alan’s hands on the dials of the scope. So he’s not ready when John grabs his shoulder and stills him.

“Here,” he says, pressing the folded up telescope into Alan’s arm. “I’m back up tomorrow….today,” he corrects himself, glancing at the horizon where a faint glow was slowly warming the line between sea and sky. “You should take this. Keep the skies company.”

Alan exhales slowly. “John, it’s….”

“Yours now.” John rarely hugs, but he squeezes Alan’s shoulder and slips back downstairs, leaving Alan hugging the telescope beneath the southern skies.


End file.
